magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sotto la superficie
Sotto la superficie (Beneath the Surface) è un articolo della rubrica Official Magic Fiction, scritto da Ari Levitch e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 27 gennaio 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Kiora. Racconto precedente: Fuoco e fiamme Prefazione La tritone Jori En stava osservando dall'imponente parete di Portale Marino, quando Kozilek si sollevò da sotto la superficie per distruggere la prigione di edri in cui si trovava Ulamog. Quando la parete stessa fu distrutta, Jori venne scagliata nel mare turbolente. Jori, abile tuffatrice delle rovine, è esperta nell'entrare e uscire da luoghi pericolosi. Questa abilità potrebbe sembrare insignificante in confronto al potere degli Eldrazi, ma potrebbe rivelarsi fondamentale per la speranza di sopravvivere degli abitanti di Zendikar. Storia Quando Jori En riprese conoscenza, il fetore di morte nell'acqua era intenso, un aroma la cui fonte era misteriosa ma inesistente. Respirare era faticoso e le sue branchie facevano fatica per estrarre l'ossigeno. Le acque erano troppo torbide. E oscure. La bassa pressione significava che si trovava nelle vicinanze della superficie. Doveva essere notte. Per quanto tempo era rimasta laggiù? Cosa è successo? Respirare divenne improvvisamente più difficile. Sarebbe dovuta emergere in fretta, se ne rese conto, ma non era il momento di agire frettolosamente... sarebbe stata una scelta sciocca. Autovalutazione. Nulla appariva rotto. Tutte le dita erano al loro posto e la sua mano sinistra impugnava ancora la sua lancia. Buon segno. Di fianco a Jori, sbocciò un caldo bagliore dove lei aveva evocato una piccola e tremolante fiamma, all'interno di una grande bolla. Aiutata da quella luce, continuò la sua perlustrazione. Ammaccata e dolente, ma senza danni gravi, ne ebbe la conferma. Evocò altre bolle, ognuna contenente una fiamma, una decina di bolle luminose che inviò verso la superficie. Era giunto il momento di avere qualche risposta. Nel loro percorso verso l'alto, le bolle incontrarono una crescente torbidità e, più avanti, l'oscurità iniziò a mostrarsi. Dalla posizione in cui si trovava Jori, la forma era troppo grande da comprendere. Con uno slancio si spinse oltre le sue luci fluttuanti, appena in tempo per vedere una imponente figura serpentina spegnerle, mentre usciva dall'oscurità e si dirigeva verso di lei. Un tentacolo. Jori sussultò. Eldrazi. Il suo intero corpo si irrigidì e le sue mani palmate si mossero freneticamente per invertire il suo movimento. Il tentacolo si avvicinò e Jori si contorse e scalciò di nuovo per evitarlo. Era molto più grande di quanto avesse immaginato. Al suo passaggio, sollevò la lancia, pronta ad affondarne la punta nelle tenere carni del mostro nel momento in cui avrebbe cambiato direzione. Ma non lo fece. Il tentacolo continuò invece ad andare alla deriva nella corrente marina, come un enorme frammento d'alga che scendeva dalla superficie dell'oceano. Su quel tentacolo vide delle ventose. Quell'affare non era un Eldrazi e non era un arto di un Eldrazi. Era una parte di una piovra. Una piovra cornuta, evocata in quel luogo dalle voragini della costa di Ondu. Ed era morta. Aveva bisogno di aria. Le acque erano troppo torbide, troppo contaminate da quelle particelle di morte per darle ciò di cui lei aveva bisogno. Le branchie sembravano sporche. Avrebbe voluto aprire i polmoni e inspirare. Un istante dopo stava nuotando freneticamente al di sotto della carcassa della piovra, nel tentativo di trovare la superficie. Quanto difficile sarebbe potuto essere? Salire. Sarebbe bastato salire. Jori continuò nella sua ricerca disperata, ma era troppo scuro. La piovra divenne la carcassa di un kraken, che poi divenne un qualche altro gigante del mare. Un groviglio di carni. Non era importante ciò che fosse. Per Jori, era come se l'oceano avesse assunto una spessa crosta. Con la lancia sondò tra i corpi, ma qualcosa stava attirando e premendo le carcasse l'una verso l'altra. Nelle vicinanze, il cadavere di una balena iniziò a muoversi. Affondò e la luce penetrò dalla superficie e ne illuminò la forma. La luce del sole! Quel mucchio di detriti organici iniziò ad avvicinarsi e coprì quella luce, ma Jori si era già messa in movimento. Uscì dall'acqua senza grazia e inspirò rapidamente. Trattenne il respiro ed espirò lentamente, mentre analizzava ciò che si trovava intorno a lei. Il sole era caldo, ma il mondo oltre la superficie era come quello al di sotto, un mosaico di carneficina e, nel calore del giorno, non vi era tregua da quel fetore. Il mare oltre la baia era una distesa di cadaveri di cui non si vedeva la fine. Nelle altre direzioni, la carneficina aveva dei confini. Portale Marino. Gli occhi di Jori si posarono sull'enorme e antica parete di rifinita pietra bianca che si sollevava dalle acque. O, meglio, su ciò che rimaneva. L'enorme faro era crollato e la superficie della parete era stata erosa da un qualche degrado geometrico e iridescente. All'improvviso, le tornarono alla mente frammenti sparsi di ricordi che formarono un quadro terrificante. La rete di edri aveva fallito. Ulamog era libero. E poi c'era Kozilek. A quel pensiero, tutto ciò che Jori poté vedere furono le incombenti e frastagliate ombre che ornavano lo spazio intorno alla testa del titano. La loro oscurità era così tetra che Jori venne colpita dalla loro forza. Si trovava sulla mastodontica parete e si stava gustando la vittoria degli abitanti di Zendikar su Ulamog e il ruolo che aveva giocato in quella vittoria. Poi, in un istante, tutto si frantumò. Kozilek emerse, senza alcun preavviso, dal terreno. Gli abitanti di Zendikar non poterono fare nulla se non rimanere a osservare. Gideon, Nissa, Jace... neanche loro riuscirono a mettere insieme una qualche difesa. Anche gli abitanti degli oceani si scagliarono contro Kozilek, ma il titano arrestò la loro avanzata e sconfisse il loro più possente campione. Sconfisse Portale Marino e, a causa del suo attacco, Jori venne scagliata nell'oceano. Gli Eldrazi... e tutto questo... erano troppo da sopportare. O forse era lei a essere semplicemente troppo piccola. Eccola, un altro granello nella fanghiglia che soffocava l'acqua. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare ora? La domanda risuonò dentro di lei, pesante sulle sue spalle e insistente sulle sue caviglie. Conosceva la risposta. Aveva un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua. Nulla. Non riuscì ad accettarlo. Non poteva. Avrebbe dovuto accettarlo e, con tutte le proprie forze, urlò. Urlò finché il suo volto non divenne rovente, finché non sentì il sangue pompare in modo stordente nelle sue tempie, finché il suono che usciva dalle sue labbra non si ridusse a un rauco rantolio. Le sembrò di non avere più nulla e si sentì miseramente impotente. Ma non era tutto perduto... ricevette una risposta al suo urlo. Una semplice parola si fece strada in quel macabro paesaggio e la raggiunse. "Aiuto". Era tutto ciò che Jori aveva bisogno di sentire. Il modo fu bizzarro, ma Jori si spinse verso la fonte di quella supplica. Le carcasse si mossero più volte, minacciando di attirare Jori nel soffocante ammasso di morte, e lei fu costretta a contare su tutte le sue energie per superare quel terreno in movimento. Avventurarsi in terreni pericolosi non era una novità per Jori, che aveva trascorso gran parte della sua vita a intrufolarsi e a sfuggire da luoghi pericolosi. Quello era il suo ruolo. E lei era eccellente. Ma questa situazione era diversa, fatto confermato ogni volta che le carni grasse spingevano contro le sue mani e i suoi piedi. Nonostante tutti i templi in rovina che aveva razziato, questa fu l'unica situazione in cui le sue azioni le sembrarono disperate. Jori si arrampicò su un groviglio di tentacoli senza vita. I suoi piedi andarono alla ricerca di qualche specie di appoggio stabile sul guscio perlaceo di un kraken, mentre qualcosa le si stava avvolgendo intorno a una caviglia. Strattonò con la gamba per liberarsi, ma non possedeva il giusto equilibrio e si piegò in avanti finché il suo elmo non sbatté contro la superficie di cirripiedi del guscio. Con la testa che le risuonava, si girò sulla schiena e impugnò la lancia per sventare un eventuale attacco. Ma non ci fu alcun attacco; solo una voce: "Jori". Sembrò bizzarro udire il proprio nome in quello scenario surreale. Sembrava impossibile che ci potesse essere qualcosa di familiare, ma anche molti dei fatti accaduti in quelle ultime settimane erano sembrati impossibili. Jori sollevò i gomiti e osservò oltre i propri piedi, dove vide un altro tritone, dalla pelle blu, che giaceva in una pozza di sangue diluito dall'acqua di mare. "Kiora?", chiese Jori. "Aiutami". La sua voce sembrava provata, ma era anche forte e, alle orecchie di Jori, suonava più come un ordine che come una supplica. Jori strisciò fino a lei. Il respiro di Kiora era irregolare e aveva una mano insanguinata che teneva stretta una gamba, proprio sopra la caviglia, che era piegata a un angolo innaturale. La gamba era chiaramente spezzata. Malamente. "Che cosa è successo?", chiese Jori, avvicinandosi per spostare la mano di Kiora. "Ha vinto Cosi", rispose, come se fosse una diagnosi del suo dolore. "La tua gamba, Kiora". Jori spostò di lato la mano di Kiora. Kiora non si oppose. Sembrò che non se ne fosse accorta. Jori vide l'osso... doveva essere la tibia. Aveva perforato la pelle quando si era rotta e il sangue fuoriusciva a deboli fiotti. "Dobbiamo sistemare questo". "Non ho più il bidente", disse Kiora, analizzando distrattamente il sangue sulla propria mano. Jori aveva visto decine di ossa rotte; era una conseguenza del suo ruolo. Sarebbe riuscita a gestire un osso rotto. Ma Kiora era sconvolta e ciò avrebbe reso tutto più complicato. Jori non poteva però biasimarla. Prima pensiamo a ciò che è più urgente. Una stecca. Jori bloccò la lancia tra due spine che sporgevano dal guscio del kraken e la torse finché non si ruppe. Aveva bisogno di un modo per agganciare la lancia spezzata alla gamba di Kiora, quindi srotolò i legacci in pelle che servivano a mantenere salda la punta. Nel frattempo, Kiora continuò nel suo delirio "Mi ha abbandonata? È stato a causa di Lorthos?". Jori infilò nella cintura la punta della lancia, poi mise una mano proprio sotto il ginocchio di Kiora e afferrò la gamba appena sopra la caviglia. "È meglio che tu ti regga a qualcosa". Jori iniziò a tirare. Come previsto, Kiora urlò. Almeno ebbe l'intelligenza, o forse l'esperienza, di non muoversi, pensò Jori. Ottimo. Continuò a tirare e l'osso iniziò a rientrare nella pelle di Kiora. "Resisti. Ci siamo quasi", le disse Jori, più che altro per dare fiducia a se stessa. Avrebbe dovuto continuare, lo sapeva. Se avesse smesso di tirare, l'estremità frastagliata dell'osso avrebbe potuto perforare altra carne e avrebbe facilmente arrecato un danno irreparabile. Kiora strinse i denti, inspirando ed espirando furiosamente finché, alla fine, disse "Basta! È al suo posto". Lentamente, Jori lasciò la presa. Cercò la stecca, ma, prima che potesse legarla alla gamba di Kiora, un ammasso di bruscolini verdi presero vita intorno alla ferita. Ronzarono sulla carne danneggiata, iniziando a richiudere la ferita. Il respiro di Kiora iniziò a rallentare. "Tra poco starò bene", disse. Era la prima volta che sembrò essere presente nella conversazione. Il dolore del risistemare un osso spezzato tendeva a far tornare le persone alla realtà. "Osso e tutto il resto?", disse Jori. Si piegò per osservare la carne di Kiora che si ripristinava. "Uh-huh", disse Kiora, massaggiandosi la gamba. "Questa è un'abilità notevole", disse Jori. "Ho imparato come sistemare le ossa da una persona a Zulaport... la vecchia Zulaport, quando si trovava ancora sulla costa. In ogni caso, da ciò che ho visto laggiù". Piegò il braccio sul gomito in modo che il suo avambraccio ciondolasse fiaccamente. "Non crederesti a quanti maltrattamenti il corpo riesce a so...". "Il bidente non c'è più", la interruppe Kiora. C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui aveva parlato che fece scattare la rabbia di Jori. "Questo l'ho già capito". "Devo ritrovarlo". "Uhm, mi spiace per la tua perdita. Davvero. Ma guardati intorno, Kiora!". Jori tracciò un grande arco con il braccio. "Mi devi perdonare se non ho alcun interesse nel tuo bidente". "Era l'unica speranza che avevamo. Lo sapevi. Quando ci trovavamo al faro, sei stata l'unica a comprendere il suo potere". "E ha comunque fallito", rispose Jori. Hanno fallito tutti. Jace e Nissa hanno fallito... la prigione di Ulamog è stata ridotta a un ammasso di edri abbandonati in fondo al mare. Gideon e Tazri hanno fallito... le loro armate combinate di abitanti di Zendikar sono sparpagliate o morte. E Jori. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare oltre a osservare dalla diga tutto ciò che stava accadendo? "Kozilek ha vinto. Non è la stessa cosa. Ha liberato il suo fratello e ora vagano liberi su questo piano. Qual è allora il tuo piano? Dobbiamo forse trovare un buco profondo in cui nasconderci e aspettare la fine? Guardati intorno". Era il turno di Kiora a indicare quel paesaggio di carneficina. "Questo è ciò che attende tutti noi". Una parte di Jori voleva proprio quello... trovare un luogo del mondo minuscolo e dimenticato in cui semplicemente scomparire. "Jori", continuò Kiora, "Kozilek ha svelato i suoi stratagemmi. Ora lo conosciamo. Dobbiamo solo recuperare il bidente. Per trovarlo ho bisogno del tuo aiuto". Kiora porse una mano a Jori. Jori lanciò un'occhiata a Kiora. "Dove si trova?", chiese dopo un istante. "Te lo mostro". Jori rimase un po' dietro a Kiora mentre scendevano in profondità. Nuotarono verso il lembo di terra che si estendeva dalla costa per giungere fino a un'estremità di Portale Marino. Il Planeswalker conosceva la via e si diresse verso una strana corrente che li trascinò. Jori non capì come mai non se ne fosse accorta prima, ma più si avvicinavano più le sembrava che scorresse nell'intera baia. Era la fonte del movimento in superficie. Questo era il luogo, spiegò Kiora, in cui l'arma divina era andata a finire quando l'aveva abbandonata. Jori non comprese il motivo per cui aveva accettato di accompagnarla. Ciò che non sapeva è che quella era una via di ingresso. Se il bidente era davvero laggiù... ovunque fosse quel laggiù... sarebbe stato possibile trovarlo e recuperarlo. Questo era ciò che sapeva. Poiché avere la sicurezza di qualcosa era stato recentemente molto raro, quella certezza sarebbe stata da sfruttare al meglio. Era così anche per Kiora? Jori la osservò. In confronto agli altri tritoni, non era un'elegante nuotatrice. Ma non era neanche sgraziata. Era forte, questo era evidente, ma c'era qualcosa di più. Jori comprese di aver notato qualcosa la prima volta che aveva incontrato Kiora, al faro di Portale Marino, quando si erano riuniti per definire il piano per gestire Ulamog. Certezza. Tutti i suoi movimenti avvenivano con certezza... anche i movimenti che aveva compiuto mentre le stava curando la gamba ferita. Valeva lo stesso per le sue parole. Quando Kiora parlava, era come se la conversazione fosse già terminata e lei aspettasse che anche gli altri se ne rendessero conto. Per Kiora, concluse Jori, il bidente era uno strumento necessario per portare a termine un compito... la caduta di una divinità. Nulla di più. Nulla di meno. Allora perché Kiora aveva bisogno di lei? "Siamo quasi arrivate", disse Kiora, con gli occhi fissi sul loro percorso. Più avanti, una scogliera incombeva minacciosamente, sollevandosi bruscamente dal fondo dell'oceano. La corrente era al massimo della sua forza e continuava a spingerle in avanti. "Nella parete della scogliera c'è un'apertura. La corrente dovrebbe portarci proprio là", aggiunse Kiora. Quello spiegava la corrente. Il terremoto che era seguito all'arrivo di Kozilek doveva aver causato una spaccatura nella scogliera. La corrente portava l'acqua da qualche parte e poteva spiegare il percorso che aveva seguito il bidente. Kiora si voltò verso Jori. "Preparati". Jori pensò di essere pronta. La sua vista divenne improvvisamente offuscata e si ritrovò a osservare la scogliera sommersa come se fosse un oggetto lontano che scorgeva attraverso un cannocchiale. Anche la corrente mutò e il suo flusso iniziò a compiere strane deviazioni, scagliando i due tritoni contro barriere invisibili. All'inizio, Jori sollevò le braccia per riuscire a far presa sull'acqua o almeno rallentare la loro corsa, ma fu inutile, quindi ritrasse le membra per evitare di slogarsi un'articolazione. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu tenere lo sguardo verso la scogliera. La concentrazione era fondamentale in quel momento. Dopo un attimo, la realtà venne compressa e tutto accelerò finché la scogliera non riempì l'intera visuale di Jori. Era a pochi metri dall'apertura che Kiora aveva descritto. Il passaggio venne improvvisamente ostruito da una massa che si era sollevata dalla profondità. Jori pensò inizialmente che fosse una delle creature al servizio di Kiora, ma quella massa si srotolò e rivelò una serie di membra che coprì tutta la larghezza dell'apertura. Eldrazi. Non era un groviglio di tentacoli carnosi con un'ossuta piastra frontale come molti degli altri che aveva affrontato. No, questo era dotato di frammenti di nero vetro che fluttuavano sopra la sua testa, esattamente come quelli del titano Kozilek. Jori stava sfrecciando verso il mostro. Molte membra si estesero per intercettarla, ma lei mise le gambe di fronte a sé, scalciando una delle appendici e facendo in modo che la corrente la trasportasse oltre. Anche Kiora doveva essere passata, dato che Jori vide con la coda dell'occhio un lampo di luce verdastra e, girandosi, vide le mani dell'altro tritone splendere di energia verde. L'energia venne scagliata verso l'Eldrazi, che si stava muovendo per inseguirle. Si diresse verso di loro nell'acqua, crescendo di dimensioni. In pochi secondi, il terribile corpo del mostro ostruì l'intera apertura. Poi divenne troppo grande per quello spazio ridotto. Premette contro le pareti del crepaccio finché non si udì un improvviso schiocco e la pietra si ruppe. In un istante, il crepaccio crollò su se stesso e l'Eldrazi, proprio nel momento in cui la corrente trasportò Jori e Kiora nell'ignoto. Jori stava sfrecciando verso il mostro. Molte membra si estesero per intercettarla, ma lei mise le gambe di fronte a sé, scalciando una delle appendici e facendo in modo che la corrente la trasportasse oltre. Anche Kiora doveva essere passata, dato che Jori vide con la coda dell'occhio un lampo di luce verdastra e, girandosi, vide le mani dell'altro tritone splendere di energia verde. L'energia venne scagliata verso l'Eldrazi, che si stava muovendo per inseguirle. Si diresse verso di loro nell'acqua, crescendo di dimensioni. In pochi secondi, il terribile corpo del mostro ostruì l'intera apertura. Poi divenne troppo grande per quello spazio ridotto. Premette contro le pareti del crepaccio finché non si udì un improvviso schiocco e la pietra si ruppe. In un istante, il crepaccio crollò su se stesso e l'Eldrazi, proprio nel momento in cui la corrente trasportò Jori e Kiora nell'ignoto. Con gli occhi spalancati, cercò di assorbire la sensazione di quello spazio, ma la semplice dimensione le rese il compito impossibile. "Questo è diverso da qualsiasi cosa io abbia mai visto prima", disse, con parole che suonarono deboli in confronto a ciò che aveva davanti. "Il bidente si trova da quella parte", disse Kiora, indicando oltre un burrone nella caverna. Non sembrava altrettanto affascinata da quello spettacolo. Era semplicemente uno dei tanti luoghi del mondo. Iniziarono il loro cammino per aggirare il burrone e passarono attraverso molte miglia di caverne, quando Jori notò che il segno di Kozilek non era giunto a tale profondità nella rete di caverne. Il percorso iniziò a restringersi e presto furono costrette a strisciare. "Sei sicura che questa sia la via giusta?", chiese Kiora. "Ascolta, non sono sicura di nulla. Riesci ancora a percepire il bidente?". "Certo. Non è cambiato nulla. Mi chiedo solo come possa essere giunto qui, dato che non c'è acqua". Muoversi stava diventando difficile, ma Jori riuscì a girarsi, per avere Kiora di fronte. "Le tue sensazioni sono come le mie. In realtà, sono migliori delle mie. Sei tu la nostra bussola. Quindi, finché non riceveremo nuove informazioni, continueremo con il piano originale". Kiora annuì, ma non fu rassicurante. Qualcosa l'aveva resa inquieta. Continuarono e lo spazio a loro disposizione si ridusse ancora di più. Jori si fermò e iniziò a togliersi elmo e piastre dell'armatura. "Siamo costrette a farci più piccole", disse anticipando una domanda. Legò poi le piastre ai loro scudi, in modo che formassero un insieme da poter trascinare. Lo aveva fatto più volte, mentre Kiora sembrò non avere la stessa sua fiducia, fatto che Jori riconobbe per l'aumento della frequenza di respirazione del Planeswalker. Dovevano continuare. Jori continuò e Kiora la seguì. Dopo poca strada, si ritrovarono con il ventre a terra. Jori tenne la sua torcia di fronte a sé e, poco più avanti, vide che il percorso si incurvava bruscamente verso l'alto. "Fai come me", disse Jori. Si girò fino a ritrovarsi sulla schiena e si contorse per riuscire a sollevare le braccia sopra la testa. Le sue dita trovarono dei fori nella pietra e ciò fu sufficiente. Si sollevò finché i suoi piedi non furono sotto di lei. Si sporse poi più in alto, trovò altri appigli e si issò lungo il percorso, che deviava a sinistra prima di raggiungere una zona in piano. Attese per un istante. "Kiora", chiamò Jori, "Non riesco a tornare indietro. Non potresti tornare indietro neanche tu. Devi continuare". Un'altra pausa. "Kiora", ripeté Jori. "Sto bene", rispose Kiora, fermandosi per riprendere fiato, "sono dietro di te". Jori vide il bagliore della torcia di Kiora con la coda dell'occhio. "Stai andando alla grande", disse Jori, strisciando più avanti per lasciare posto a Kiora. "Non so se ce la farò". "Ce la stai già facendo. Ora concentrati e sii tranquilla". Jori cercò di allungare il collo per mostrare un sorriso, ma Kiora non se ne accorse. Il suo volto era nascosto dal suo gomito. "Se avessi il mio bidente, questo non sarebbe un problema", disse Kiora con voce soffocata. "Potrei contare sull'oceano per dare una forma diversa a questo luogo". "È per questo che siamo qui... per recuperare il bidente". Jori mantenne la voce salda. L'agitazione non sarebbe stata d'aiuto. Era un insieme di impotenza, paura e disperazione, tutto intrecciato. In quel momento stava avvinghiando Kiora proprio come aveva fatto con Jori nella baia. Non poteva permettere che Kiora venisse sopraffatta. Avrebbe potuto stringerla fino a paralizzarla o, peggio, spingerla a muoversi pericolosamente di scatto. "Tieni gli occhi su di me, Kiora. Arriveremo alla fine di questo tunnel. Ce la faremo". Lentamente, Jori continuò ad avanzare. E, altrettanto lentamente, Kiora la seguì. Più avanti, il soffitto iniziava a scendere fino a terra. Non di molto, ma bastava poco per rendere quel percorso inaccessibile. Jori mosse la torcia di fronte a sé e si tirò in avanti con le braccia. Dovette piegare la testa di lato e far strisciare la propria guancia sulla superficie della pietra sotto di lei e, dopo poco, sentì anche la pietra della parete superiore premerla sulla schiena. "Perché ci siamo fermate?", chiese Kiora. Stava facendo ancora fatica a respirare. "Non ci siamo fermate. Anche pochi centimetri contano molto qui". Le parole suonarono più severe di quanto Jori avesse voluto. Non poteva però permettersi di agire affrettatamente. Una protuberanza sporgeva dalla parete superiore e faticò a trovare la posizione giusta affinché la sua testa riuscisse a passare. La pietra puntò sulla carne del suo orecchio, ma riuscì a reprimere un grugnito, per evitare che Kiora venisse presa dal panico. Un'altra spinta con le gambe fece sì che la testa superasse quella sporgenza, ma si ritrovò bloccata sul busto. "Jori?". Jori non riuscì a rispondere. Non era in grado di espandere i polmoni per trovare l'aria necessaria a emettere alcuna parola. Inoltre, in quel momento, doveva contrarsi e diventare più piccola, anche se solo per un istante. Le sue dita si incurvarono in piccole depressioni sulla superficie del passaggio ed espulse l'aria rimanente nei polmoni. Con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe stato sufficiente. I muscoli delle braccia si tesero e si dimenò per superare l'inflessibile pietra. Si contorse e strisciò contro quell'oggetto ruvido. Le costole si compressero. Kiora le stava dicendo qualcosa, ma le sue orecchie udirono solo un ronzio. "Nnngh!". Jori riuscì a respirare di nuovo appena il suo corpo scivolò fuori. Le sue braccia diedero un altro strattone e il suo corpo fu libero. Quando le sue braccia si rilassarono, si distese con una guancia a contatto con la fredda pietra. "... pensavo fossi rimasta intrappolata", udì le parole di Kiora, di nuovo comprensibili. "Sto bene", rispose Jori riprendendo fiato. "Ho solo bisogno di un momento di riposo". "Jori", disse Kiora dopo pochi istanti, con voce bassa, "non ce la faccio". "Devi farcela. Se torniamo indietro adesso, ci ritroveremo bloccate". "Non ce la faccio". Jori osservò l'oscurità del passaggio oltre la parte illuminata dalla sua torcia. Ore prima aveva osservato Kiora che scagliava Lorthos contro i titani Eldrazi. Era una maestra dei colossi, a proprio agio tra le divinità. E quello era stato troppo per lei. C'era anche la stranezza che Kiora fosse un Planeswalker. Presumibilmente, avrebbe potuto abbandonare quel piano in qualsiasi momento a sua scelta. Ma non lo fece e Jori era rimasta a quell'immagine. "Ascolta, il bidente è entrato da qui. Puoi percepire la sua presenza. Significa che c'è una via di uscita. Te lo farò vedere. Ma ho bisogno che tu rimanga tranquilla". Con la torcia nella mano, Jori iniziò a proseguire. Questo era il suo regno, il mondo delle rovine e dei luoghi perduti. Questo era l'ambiente in cui si sentiva a casa. Tra respiri affannati, Kiora riuscì a parlare, "Jori, io...". "Tu mi aiuterai, Kiora", rispose Jori mentre avanzava più velocemente. "Devi concentrarti sulla posizione del bidente, in ogni momento. Se si muove, è necessario che tu me lo dica". "Si trova al nostro livello, più avanti". Udì di nuovo quella certezza nella sua voce... un semplice accenno, ma la udì, in grado di evitarle di agitarsi. Kiora era l'esperta del bidente. Era qualcosa su cui riusciva a concentrarsi, qualcosa che conosceva. Jori continuò ad avanzare. Il passaggio rimase vagamente dritto e a ogni passo Jori descriveva a Kiora i suoi progressi; in cambio, Kiora la teneva aggiornata sullo stato del bidente. Continuò così finché la voce di Kiora divenne uno soffocato "Al nostro livello, più avanti". A un certo punto, il messaggio di Kiora cambiò. "Il bidente si sta muovendo!". Jori appoggiò l'orecchio a terra. Attraverso la pietra, udì qualcosa che brulicava. Poi il silenzio. Era vicino. Non poteva più correre il rischio di comunicare con Kiora. C'erano buone possibilità che qualsiasi cosa si stesse muovendo fosse già a conoscenza della sua presenza, ma perché correre ulteriori rischi? Spense la sua torcia e dovette reprimere un colpo di tosse nel momento in cui un ricciolo di fumo le solleticò la gola. "Jori! Mi senti? Il bidente si è mosso... verso la superficie!". Jori strisciò in avanti, in silenzio, trovando il cammino nell'oscurità. Nel frattempo udiva Kiora, i cui richiami divennero sempre più forti. Almeno quella voce avrebbe coperto la sua avanzata. Il passaggio deviò verso il basso e, gradualmente, si allargò su entrambi i lati. Sebbene la parete superiore fosse sempre bassa, Jori fu in grado di afferrare la punta di lancia che si trovava nell'insieme di oggetti che stava trascinando. Non era un vero e proprio pugnale. Ma non fu neanche la prima volta che Jori lo impugnò come se lo fosse e, mentre continuava a muoversi sul ventre, la punta della lama era di fronte a lei. In quell'assoluta oscurità, Jori giunse in un luogo il cui pavimento sembrava spostarsi mentre lei si muoveva su di esso, con segmenti che graffiavano tra loro per la sua avanzata. Si udirono scricchiolii nei punti in cui appoggiò i gomiti. Jori si rese conto che non erano pietre instabili. Doveva essere una specie di detriti. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Si fermò per analizzare ciò che aveva davanti. Quel terreno continuava. Poi, quando le sue dita lo sfiorarono, qualcosa si mosse e lei ritrasse gli arti di scatto, mentre il suo stomaco si strinse. Andare avanti alla cieca in quel modo era azzardato. Sarebbe stato meglio riuscire a vedere ed essere vista rispetto a proseguire furtivamente verso una trappola letale. Riportò in vita la fiamma della torcia e un mondo di contorte forme iridescenti si presentò tutto intorno a lei. Piastre di carapace e pelle scintillante. Membra piegate e biforcate, con taglienti sporgenze in ossidiana. E infiniti occhi senza palpebre, inseriti in ogni posizione della carne. Progenie Eldrazi. Le progenie di Kozilek. Jori passò la torcia su quell'innaturale ammasso su cui era finita e il movimento delle ombre tremolanti lo fece sembrare come se si stesse muovendo all'unisono. Ma quegli Eldrazi non si stavano muovendo. Erano tutti morti. L'ammasso era più alto nel centro di quella camera e sarebbe arrivato fino al soffitto, ma Jori intravide una fessura di uno scivolo verticale che portava altrove. Verso l'alto. Verso la superficie. Il bidente. "Kiora!", chiamò Jori. "Jori!". La voce di Kiora era provata. "Che cosa è successo?". "Ci sono stati altri movimenti?". "No. Che cosa sta succedendo?". "Non ne sono ancora sicura". Per Jori, ciò che vedeva sembrò improvvisamente la parte inferiore di una clessidra. Qualcosa stava gettando quelle carcasse laggiù, come spaventosi granelli di sabbia. Poteva essere un buon segno... o un cattivo presagio. C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo. Jori fece del suo meglio per rimanere in cima a quell'ammasso e si diresse verso il centro. In una mano reggeva la sua lancia e nell'altra la torcia. Più proseguiva, più diventava visibile il passaggio verticale sopra di lei. Quando giunse in cima a quel mucchio, si mise sulle ginocchia e tenne la torcia in alto in modo da illuminare il condotto verticale. Goblin... tanti goblin... appesi alle pareti. Uno era così vicino che si scansò per evitare la torcia di Jori. "Kiora! Problemi!". Furono tutte le parole che Jori riuscì a pronunciare, prima che i primi goblin le fossero addosso. Uno la bloccò alla parete della caverna e si lanciò su di lei, puntando tutto il proprio peso sulle sue spalle. La torcia le sfuggì di mano e il tritone e il goblin piombarono sulla massa degli Eldrazi morti. Il goblin sembrava non aver altro obiettivo che ucciderla. "Puoi farcela, Kiora", urlò Jori attraverso il passaggio. Nel frattempo, stava continuando a combattere con le dita ossute del goblin che tentavano di chiudersi intorno alla sua gola. Jori si contorse per mettere il goblin sotto di sé. "Controlla la tua respirazione!". Uno spaventoso urlo uscì dalle fetide labbra del goblin e Jori conficcò la sua piccola lama nel suo petto. "E mantieni la calma!". Quando il corpo del goblin smise di agitarsi, Jori si accorse che la creatura non era dotata di occhi. Abitanti dell’oscurità. Quella era la loro dimora. Quello non era un buon presagio e il suono di artigli raschianti echeggiò in ogni parte della camera. "Kiora?". Fu il turno di Kiora a rimanere in silenzio. Alla sinistra di Jori, lo scricchiolio di una carcassa Eldrazi indicò la presenza di un altro goblin. Jori si voltò per affrontarlo con la sua lama, ma un secondo goblin la colpì sull'impugnatura. Per un attimo, la luce tremolante della torcia illuminò i goblin scattare al contatto metallico tra la lama e la parete di pietra. Vedevano attraverso i suoni. Immediatamente, sciolse l'elmo dai propri fianchi e lo lanciò in alto, verso il condotto dei goblin. Come per la lama, l'impatto dell'elmo risuonò come se stesse carambolando sulle pareti e Jori colse l'occasione per incanalare il mana attraverso le sue braccia. Batté le mani con tutta la propria forza e l'eco dell'impatto dell'elmo sulla pietra venne amplificato, aumentando di volume fino a far vibrare l'intera camera. Jori lo sentì in petto ed ebbe il bisogno di coprirsi le orecchie. I goblin furono storditi. Alcuni vacillarono e altri scattarono goffamente verso le pareti. Questa fu la sua occasione di fuga. Ma per andare dove? La caverna continuava a oscillare sotto l'assalto di quel suono e il terreno di quel mucchio di Eldrazi senza vita era instabile. Faticando per rimanere in piedi, lo vide. Il bidente... nella mano di uno dei goblin in fuga. Doveva portare a termine questo compito. Doveva sconfiggerlo. Era evidente che aveva bisogno del bidente tanto quanto Kiora. Jori inseguì la creatura. Il goblin era ancora disorientato e lo raggiunse mentre era ancora scrupolosamente agganciato alla parete della caverna. Jori balzò e afferrò un piede del goblin, ma gli fece perdere la presa e cadde insieme a lui. Affondarono nel mucchio di Eldrazi. Il debole terreno cedette e improvvisamente le infinite carcasse Eldrazi diventarono come un incubo di sabbie mobili. Non c'era alcuna mossa corretta da compiere e lei, il goblin e il bidente caddero insieme alle progenie senza vita nella stretta voragine che si era aperta sotto di loro. Jori sapeva di dover posizionare il goblin tra sé e il terreno che avrebbero raggiunto e, quando finalmente arrivò, ci fu uno scricchiolio. Il goblin rimase immobile. E Jori poté recuperare il bidente di Kiora. Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto risalire e consegnarglielo. "Kior—unh", cercò di chiamarla. Il dolore era più intenso del previsto. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Inspirò. Altro dolore. Una costola rotta. Forse più di una. Forza. Avrebbe solo dovuto consegnare il bidente a Kiora. Avrebbe solo dovuto risalire. Da dove era sprofondata, il pozzo sembrava vagamente a forma di cono, ma era troppo buio per essere sicura. Era angusto, quello era certo. Sarebbe stato complicato risalire in cima, anche se non fosse stata ferita, ma ora, come avrebbe potuto fare? Jori sentì la stanchezza. La invase all'improvviso e implacabilmente. Le sue membra erano pesanti e sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca. Non era un buon segno. Eccola. Si era avventurata in una caverna profonda, in attesa della fine. Ciò che giunse in quella voragine non fu però la fine. Fu un tipo diverso di certezza. "Hai recuperato il bidente?". Jori annuì tossendo. Kiora si era avventurata nei minuscoli meandri della terra per rivendicare il suo dominio sulla vastità del mondo. Con la forza che Jori riuscì a racimolare, mise l'arma divina nella mano di Kiora e sorrise. Intorno al bidente si formò immediatamente un alone di intensa energia blu. Kiora lo innalzò e un rombo profondo riempì quella piccola caverna. Continuò per diversi secondi e poi la udì... acqua. Acqua in movimento. Jori venne ammaliata da Kiora che chiamava a sé tutta la forza dell'oceano. "Che ne dici di uscire da qui?", disse Kiora, nonostante non fosse intesa come una domanda. Il ruggito dell'acqua fu presto affiancato da una serie di schianti assordanti... sembrava che il mondo venisse frantumato. Seguì un profondo e rombante stridio e l'integrità dell'intera rete di caverne apparve improvvisamente troppo delicata. Il suono divenne più vicino e Jori vide la caverna aprirsi e una cascata tuffarsi verso di loro. Questo era il potere del bidente, il potere di una dea del mare. Kiora aveva forzato l'oceano a strappare via la terra. Millenni di erosione erano stati realizzati in pochi secondi. Strappò via il marchio di Kozilek e liberò quel piccolo spazio nella profondità della terra. Jori sentì l'odore del sale nell'aria e poi le acque dell'oceano girarono intorno ai due tritoni e li trasportarono insieme al bidente. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web